Johnny Depp is a Genius
by MissGracieKathy
Summary: This was inspired by two Johnny Depp quotes which just gave me Blam feels!


**Johnny Depp is a Genius**

**This was inspired by a Johnny Depp quote, and when I was writing this, I found another. They just gave me Blam feels.**

**I should really thank my sister on every fic I write as she reads them all for me before I post. Thank You Sissy (I can't remember if you have an account)!**

**Enjoy!**

Blaine exited Skype and sighed. He and Kurt were finally over. Officially that was. It had been over since Kurt had refused him at regional's, but the fact that Kurt didn't think there was anything out of the ordinary telling him he had an important date with Adam tonight just showed how over they were. It didn't actually hurt as much as Blaine would have thought it would. He sighed again and, for once, decided against finishing his homework- he could just do it tomorrow at lunch or after cheerio practice.

He should call Sam, Sam would understand, he had always supported him where Kurt was concerned. In fact Blaine often felt, in his darker moments, that he probably wouldn't be here at all without Sam. But now there was the question of the sad expression that had appeared on Sam's face everytime Blaine had embarked on another mad scheme to distract himself from the fact that Kurt was moving on without him. It had been too late when Blaine had realised it had been over a year since he had been just himself and not 'Kurt's Boyfriend'- Kurt's perfect man. Except, of course, he wasn't perfect.

He had changed so much for Kurt, he hadn't even realised until he didn't have to impress him anymore. When he went out he could eat a cheeseburger if he wanted without wondering if Kurt would disapprove. He could watch Superhero movies and play Xbox or other video games and not think about how Kurt thought them boring. And he could do these things with Sam. He hadn't had friend's of his own at McKinley before Kurt had left. And all Kurt's friends were girls. Blaine didn't get on with girls like Kurt did, they just didn't have much in common. Although Blaine was fashionable he was only interested in boys fashions and although they all had Glee club in common it just wasn't the same. And before Dalton he had been 'too straight' (meaning he could pass) to hang out with the girls at school and he was pronounced 'too gay' to hang out with the boys. That's why he had been thankful to find _guy _friends at Dalton, even if they did end up stabbing him in the back. Then, suddenly , he had gotten accepted into the Glee guys group even if it was just on the odd occasions, and for even odder reasons, whenever they had needed him. But they had known each other for ages and he often felt like a 5th wheel. Sure Puck had gotten him the, bizarre, shot glass. Finn had finally accepted him and Mike and him had bonded over dancing, hair gel and playing Riff and Tony in West Side Story but Mike, Finn and even Puck had all been preoccupied with getting into college which, at the time, he hadn't to get involved with as it reminded him he would soon loose Kurt to the Big Apple.

And they were all Finn's friends to start with, Finn who had taken it on himself to accept Blaine into the group as much as possible, after the argument. But now he had Sam. Sam who didn't care he was gay, who didn't seem to think it was odd that a gay guy could like musicals and love both Marvel and DC _and_ like sports to boot. Sam who he had somehow fallen in love with on the way.

But he didn't want to be the gay guy who fell in love with his best friend. So he had tried to convince himself that, even though Kurt didn't want to marry him yet, this Adam guy, however nice and British he may be, was just a flash in the pan. Except it turns out it wasn't, according to Facebook. Now he was thoroughly distracted from Homework. Blaine blinked.

_**Kurt Hummel **__is in a relationship with __**Adam Crawford**_

It was even liked by some of their friends.

_**Rachel Barbara Berry **__liked this._

_**Santana Lopez **__has commented: Like we didn't all see that coming. Next time you two decide to hook up gets out of my space because as much as Lady Hummel's falsetto sounds like a girl, it really does nothing to warm me up._

_**Noah Puckerman**__ liked this._

Blaine had spent months learning to be himself again with Sam and now faced with the realisation that Kurt was in a stable relationship with a hot, if you liked that sort of thing, English guy he was urged to call Sam as if he was Blaine's lifeline. He had even pulled his phone out of his pocket, and was ready to press number 6 on his speed dial, when he forced himself to stop. He had to prove he could be himself and not totally dependent on Sam. If he called Sam now he would just fall even deeper in love with him which would do nothing to help him in the long run.

He needed a new plan. Instead of the 'make Kurt be ready to date him' plan, he needed a 'stop being (romantically) in love with Sam' plan. He needed secret lists and flip-charts to give himself the impression he had some actual control over his feelings.

10 minutes later he almost threw the plan out of his bedroom window when he realised it would be a solo mission. No Blonde Chameleon to assist Nightbird this time. At least with plan A Nightbird had had his trusty sidekick to help him, albeit reluctantly. At the time Blaine had put it down to Sam being depressed by being dumped by Brittany for MIT, but perhaps Sam had seen how doomed plan A was from the start.

Or perhaps, and Blaine _refused _to let himself think these thoughts, he was sad that Blaine was chasing after _Kurt_ in the first place. When Blaine _did_ let himself think these thoughts he made himself think that Sam was worried, and therefore sad, that Blaine didn't think him attractive anymore, and was about to spiral into a body-image melt down, and not because Sam was...

He was resolved to put the plan in the draw and think about it when he had had more sleep and was less depressed that the person he loved was straight and his ex-the person he thought he had been in love with but in reality had been a distraction from Sam- was dating a hot Englishman who was nothing like Blaine himself.

He had just gotten himself off into a doze, which was quite an achievement considering it had only just gone 9:30, and even with Cheerio practice 9:30 was still early, when his mobile rang. Groaning he lunged over to his bedside table, knocking over the pictures of him and Kurt in the process, and answered without looking at the caller ID.

"Hello?"

"Blaine, dude, are you okay?" It was Sam, Blaine felt all the stress of the evening just wash off of him.

"Yeah, I'm fine Sam, tired but..."

"Dude, check Facebook." Bewildered, Blaine powered up his laptop and logged in. There was nothing new since earlier.

Oh, right.

"I know, Sam."

"You okay? You sound kind of rough," the concern in Sam's voice caused Blaine's heart to soar. Right now plan B was more like Mission Impossible without Tom Cruise to provide eye-candy to distract him from Sam.

"I was asleep, but... what about you, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. You sure you're okay...about Kurt?"

"I'm okay, I think I knew it wouldn't happen, deep down. I think I just wanted something to hold onto, something to... " he nearly said 'to distract myself from my feelings for you' but thankfully stopped himself.

"I get it dude, you loved him." Past tense, Sam was so perceptive.

"Yeah, I did. But I think I just wanted someone who could love me like he used to. I was holding on to that."

"I love you."

"It's not the same, Sam."

"Yeah, it is! No, hear me out!" Blaine couldn't believe what he was hearing. He was between wondering whether this was all a dream, and he would wake up tomorrow completely normally, or wondering if Sam had been possessed by aliens.

"I was scrolling through Facebook, trying to find out things about this Adam guy, and I found his page and it just summed up everything I've been feeling these last few months and I hope it kinda sums up what you've been feeling too. I know your crush on me isn't really a crush anymore but you've been trying to distract yourself with Kurt. I just wanted to make sure you're completely over him before I told you and I wanted to make sure I had the right words 'cause it's really important."

"What are you trying to say, Sam?" Blaine had gripped the phone very tightly and his words kind of came out as a sort of croak.

"Give me a minute. Could you open your front door please, it's kind of cold." Blaine was past bewildered now and got out of bed and creeping past his Dad's study (who knew if he was home or not?), he went down the stairs to open the door. He only hung up the phone when he saw Sam standing there, in his Captain America T-shirt and a hoodie, holding his own phone and what looked like the Avengers and Avatar DVD.

"What the..? Come it." Blaine ushered him upstairs- both of them tiptoeing past the possibly occupied study- and into his bedroom.

"I came as soon as I saw the message, I was going to show you when I got here but then I thought I ought to call ahead to let you know I was coming. Then I got side-tracked by your tired voice, which I thought might have been you crying." Sam blushed and looked down at his feet before toeing off his trainers.

"I'm fine, Sam, honestly," Blaine could probably cut the tension in the room with a knife. Sam sat down on Blaine's bed and Sam joined him.

"So what I was saying on the phone..?" Sam was nervous, that was clear from his earlier ramblings.

"Yes?" Blaine was trying really hard not to get hopeful.

"I found this quote on Adam's profile, he'd obviously used it to help one of his friends with something. It was a quote from Johnny Depp and it just seemed to fit the situation," Sam took a deep breath and, daringly, Blaine reached over and grasped his hand comfortingly.

"It said _'If you love two people at the same time, choose the second...Because if you really loved the first one, you wouldn't have fallen in love with the second...' _then there was another one which said _'you can close your eyes to things they do not want to see, but you cannot close your heart to things you do not want to feel'_. So I chose you and didn't try to win Brittany back when she went to MIT. 'Cause I love you Blaine. You're my best friend and I don't have to pretend to be dumber than I am, when I'm with you," the unsaid, 'unlike when I'm with Brittany', hung between them, "I can just be me." Blaine was staring at Sam open-mouthed, overwhelmed by what he had said.

"Johnny Depp's a genius." Then, when his mouth and brain had decided to be friends again:

"I love you too Sam. And you're right Johnny Depp sums everything up perfectly. I mean, I'm me when I'm with you, and if I _had_ loved Kurt I wouldn't have fallen for you. And you are definitely not dumb." Blaine tentatively reached for Sam's other hand. Sam's smile was so wide and so bright it could light up the Empire State Building and the Eiffel Tower simultaneously.

"I'm going to kiss you now," Sam leant in as Blaine closed his eyes and...they ended up bashing their foreheads together unromantically. Giggling they put some space between them as Blaine rubbed his brow and Sam flopped backwards onto Blaine's bed before Blaine fell back to lie next to him. Both of them stared at Blaine's ceiling, their hands were still clasped together.

"We should go slower," Blaine turned his head to face Sam.

"Yeah."

"We should go on a date first, do this properly."

"Even though we could argue we've be quasi-dating for months?" Sam sounded hopeful.

"We deserve a proper first date though, don't you think?"

"Dinner and a movie?"

"As long as it's_ not _BreadstiX? Blaine had been there so many times it had lost its charm.

"Deal," Sam had turned to face Blaine and they were practically nose to nose now.

"_Then_ I can kiss you," Blaine teased. Sam gave him a pout that would have made Mick Jagger jealous but he too looked resolute.

"Yep, and I'll pay for the movie you get dinner?" That was their general agreement when they got a pizza or a burger before going to the cinema.

"Only if you let me get popcorn..."

"We'll split popcorn." This was the same agreement they had each tint too. Sam was right they had been sort of dating, even before Kurt had rejected him at regional's.

A bang on the door interrupted their perfect moment, causing them to sit up.

"Okay Blaine, break it up."

"Dad, it's just Sam!" Blaine sighed, exasperated his Dad had obviously heard the giggles and got the wrong idea about him and Sam, even though Sam wasn't _just _Samanymore_. _

"Cooper wasn't allowed girls in his room," like his parents had ever enforced that rule.

"Dad!"

"Okay, Okay." They heard footsteps heading away from the door. And Blaine sighed.

"He's trying to be more involved in my life, since the shooting."

Both boys sat for a few moments, remembering.

"Do you want to stay over, I mean, it's too late for you to drive back and I can take the floor if want..."

"Dude, we always share, nothing's changed. My school stuffs still in the car, so I'm okay- I might have to borrow a t-shirt tomorrow but..."

"It's cool."

They awkwardly got into Blaine's bed, they often did share a bed but this time it was different. They lay there side by side, Blaine in his pajamas and Sam in his Captain America t-shirt and sweatpants. Then Sam relented and held his arms open for Blaine. This was different , they usually started off apart and somehow just ended up in each other's arms in the morning. Before this had been a guilty pleasure they had both enjoyed but now it could be celebrated.

"What movie should we see?" Sam mumbled sleepily against Blaine's hair.

"Lone Ranger, I think it would be good if we should thank Johnny Depp in person."

"Fact!"

**A/N: Thank you for reading, this was inspired by the two Johnny Depp quotes above, I just immediately thought BLAM! **


End file.
